Conference tables are typically designed such that conference participants sit across one another. Such a seating arrangement is favorable for communication purposes, since the discussion partners can see one another, so that mimic and gesture can come into play. Increasingly audiovisual apparatus also have an important role in conferences, with which apparatus information can be transmitted by picture and also by sound. Today, conferences between participants which are at various locations are also possible with the help of television techniques. Such type of conferences are also identified as video conferences.
Known is a media vehicle (Brochure AVE 4421.1, Edition 1/84 of the Firm Weyel), in which a monitor and a videorecorder are stored advantageously. Cable running between the apparatus stored in the media vehicle are laid in the vehicle. A media vehicle already makes it possible to transmit during a conference also information with moving pictures. However, during use in conferences, aside from the conference table and the associated seating a still further piece of equipment is needed, namely, the media vehicle, which needs a certain amount of space and to which also a cable must lead. The design of the media vehicle does not always fit the design of a conference table, which in particular in representative conference rooms is not desired. A projection wall cannot be used on a media vehicle, so that for example overhead projectors must project onto a wall.
Also known is a wall for audiovisual media (Brochure AVE 4430, Edition 1/84 of the Firm Weyel), which has both monitors and videorecorders and also projection walls for illuminated pictures. Projection surfaces are also provided, on the back side of which pictures can be projected. The wall is fixedly installed, so that during its use all conference participants must look toward the wall. A room with such a wall is not well suited for smaller groups.
Also known are video conference rooms (Brochure AVE 3001 of the Firm Weyel, German OS No. 33 17 414). Picturescreen apparatus are provided on a fixed wall, on which apparatus can be seen conference participants from a different place. A conference table is positioned in front of the wall. Work places for the conference participants are provided only on one side of the table. These present conference participants sit in the field of vision of television cameras which monitor and have transmitted pictures to be viewed on the picture-screen apparatus by the nonpresent conference participants. A conference room of this type can only be used for video conferences and not also for normal conferences during which all participants are at the same place. The conference room thus generally is utilized only very little. The present conference participants must constantly look toward a wall during a video conference.
Also known is a conference table of the abovementioned type (German OS No. 34 03 345, FIG. 1), in which rectangular and quarter-ring-shaped table elements and attachment units are assembled between the table elements to form a C-shaped complete table. The attachment units contain technical devices, namely a microphone, a speaker and lights. Visual aids are not provided.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a conference table such that, if needed, audiovisual information can also be monitored.
The conference table created to attain this purpose is characterized by at least one picture-screen apparatus arranged on the inner side of a table element below the table top and the picture screen of which lies in the range of view of the conference participant, whose work place is at the opposite table element.
A so constructed conference table can be used for the usual conferences, namely also if no audiovisual information is to be monitored. This is possible because the picture-screen apparatus lies constantly below the plane of the table top. Whereas, if needed, audiovisual information can be brought into the discussion.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one picture-screen apparatus is arranged on the inner side of each table element, so that a picture-screen apparatus can be seen from each work place. Possibly excluded may be a control table element. The conference participant sitting across from the table element may then view pictures on the picture-screen apparatus provided on the table elements arranged laterally from the control table element. The storing of a picture-screen apparatus on a control table element may possibly not work since the space below the table top is taken up by other apparatus.
Particularly preferable is a ring-shaped construction of the conference table. Such a ring-shaped table can be formed particularly preferably of eight trapezoidal table elements, which form together a regular octagon. Up to sixteen conference participants can be seated at such a table, which is sufficient in most cases. An octagon table can be easily manufactured of such a size that the picture-screen apparatus are spaced favorably from the seats of the conference participants, who sit at the diametrically opposite table elements.
It is also possible to provide four table elements. In order to obtain a closed ring also with four table elements, it is possible to provide fill elements. A preferable size is provided when three work places for conference participants are arranged at each table element. In the case of a video conference, six persons can then sit at the conference table, namely preferably at table elements positioned perpendicularly to one another. Further, conference participants can find space at the other table elements. These participants are then, however, not visible at the other place, thus participate only indirectly in the video conference.
Further embodiments for the design of the table are possible. In the simplest case, the table consists of two separate table elements which are opposite one another. Possible is also a U-shaped table construction, whereby the table elements are formed by the legs of the U.
The preferable distances between picture-screen apparatus and the diametrically opposed outer side of a table element is 2 m. to 5 m., preferably in the range of 2.55 m. to 3.25 m., preferably approximately 2.90 m. A general rule is, that the distance can be larger with an increase in size of the picture-screen apparatus. Since, however, the picture-screen apparatus cannot project above the table top, the picture-screen size is limited.
As has already been mentioned above, two work places per table element are particularly advantageous if the table is an octagon. Particular table element dimensions are advisable in this case, such as the length of an outer side being in the range of 0.8 m. to 2.4 m. (preferably 1.6 m.) and the depth being in the range of 0.6 m. to 1.5 m. (preferably 1 m.).
The picture-screen apparatus lie advantageously at least partly below the table top of the associated table element. The table tops of the table elements can be constructed easily sufficiently deep that even if the picture-screen apparatus are stored in this manner there remains still sufficient leg freedom for the conference participants. Each picture-screen apparatus is advantageously surrounded by a frame, which also brings about optical advantages, since reflections are prevented.
The inclination of the picture screens of the picture-screen apparatus can preferably be adjusted. This permits an optimum orientation of the apparatus and thus an optimum monitoring of information.
The picture-screen apparatus are preferably electronbeam picture-screen apparatus. Electron-beam picture-screen apparatus are in today's state of technical development needed, for example, for video conferences. However, conceivable is also the use of picture-screen apparatus onto which pictures are optically projected from the back side. Also picture-screen apparatus can be used, the image points of which can be projected onto the screen with the help of photoconductors.
According to a further preferable development of the invention, at least one reading camera is provided, which is directed onto the table surface of a table element. Originals, onto which the reading camera is directed, can in this manner be transmitted onto the picture-screen apparatus. For an optimum adjustment of the reading camera, same is held preferably on a liftable and lowerable tripod. The tripod can be moved by means of an electric motor. The reading camera is preferably also pivotal.
All installations for the operation of the diverse apparatus are preferably stored in the conference table. This has the advantage that exposed cable does not exist and "cable bundles" are avoided. A control desk can also be provided on the conference table, so that a control of all functions by the conference participant is possible.
The conference table is preferably also equipped with a picture scanner for transmission of pictures onto the picture-screen apparatus. Thus, the picture-screen apparatus can also be utilized for illustration of pictures which are not stored electronically, but for example are available only in the form of diapositives or the like.
A control mechanism with a distributor is preferably provided, at the input side of which diverse apparatus are connected and at the output side of which the picture-screen apparatus are connected. The picture-screen apparatus can hereby be divided into two groups. It is particularly preferable when the distributor and the apparatus connected thereto are stored in the table itself, preferably in a control table element on which is also provided the control desk.
Further developments of the invention make the conference table in particular also suited for video conferences, thus for conferences where for example two groups of conference participants are in different locations. At least one television camera is provided which is directed toward the conference participant or participants. This has made it possible to use a conference room, which is being used for the usual conferences, also for video conferences. This permits a substantially better utilization of the conference room than has been the case for a purely video conference room, which heretofore would only be used occasionally. The television camera would for reasons of the angle of view be arranged relatively high and is therefore preferably removable from the table top or can be positioned below the plane of the table top.
A control monitor is also advantageously provided. The conference table is thus optimized for use during video conferences. The close arrangement of the control monitor to the conference participant is particularly advantageous and permits in particular a small construction of the control monitor. When the control monitor is arranged near the conference participant, an upwardly angled position of the picture screen is particularly advantageous. The control monitor is preferably embedded into the table top, which has the advantage that the field of vision of the conference participant is not blocked by the control monitor.